disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Bear 3
Brother Bear 3 DOES exist. Contrary to what this page used to say. it used to say brother bear 3 was'' a "new upcoming animated Disney sequel film that's scheduled to be released to DVD and Blu-Ray on July 15, 2019. It stars the voice talents from Patrick Dempsey, Jeremy Suarez, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Mandy Moore, Andrea Martin, Greg Baldwin, Catherine O'Hara, Mr. T, Jim Parsons, Frank Welker '' Kevin Spacey and Estelle Harris and Greg Baldwin." Plot Summary Now that Kenai and Nita are mated/married and Koda's a full grown teenage bear and got a crush named zira, the adventure continues with Rutt, Tuke, Anda, Kata, Tug and Mabel, but a lot more trouble occurs when an evil animal hunter named Dr. martin lurks around the forest and the mountains, and it's up to Kenai, Nita, Koda and their good animal friends to defeat him. Sadly, Kenai died as to save koda. and it is found that the killer of koda's father is dr. martin. so he wanted to get revenge. and this would lead to brother bear 4(dehnai amd atka's revenge). -This might be fake just a fwi. Trivia Notice *Greg Baldwin will be the new narrator due to Oscar Kawagley's tragic passing away back on Wednesday, April 27, 2011. Voice cast members in the upcoming film *Patrick Dempsey as Kenai (voice) *Mandy Moore as Nita (voice) *Jeremy Suarez as Koda (voice) *Rick Moranis as Rutt (voice) *Dave Thomas as Tuke (voice) *Andrea Martin as Anda (voice) *Catherine O'Hara as Kata (voice) *Michael Clarke Duncan as Tug (voice) *Greg Baldwin as the Narrator (voice, replacing the late Oscar Kawagley respectively) *Jim Parsons as Marty the squirrel (munchkin sounding voice) *Frank Welker as Dimetro Rex (Disney villain character voice) *Kevin Spacey as Dr. Garking (Disney villain Character voice) *Estelle Harris as Mabel (voice) *Frank Welker as Bloodtusk Mammoth (Disney villain character voice) *Frank Welker as Stegoceratops (Disney villain character voice) *Max Charles as Quimby, Kenai and Nita's male cub and Koda's nephew (voice) *Emily Hahn as Knolee, Kenai and Nita's female cub Kenai and Nita's niece (voice) *Noah Schnaap as Gamby, Kenai and Nita's other male cub and Koda's other nephew (voice) *Baliee Madison as Minoru, Kenai and Nita's other female cub and Koda's other neice (voice) Category:2014 Movies Voice cast member death notices Over the past years and this year, 4 great talented voice cast members of both Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2 have passed away. The? Dimetro Rexes first prominent role, is when Kenai and Koda, the movies protagonist,? and her small pack survives a flood. The casulties of the flood provides food for both the raptors and the? Dimetros.? The first? clash between? the pack and the Dimetro Rexs is when one of Kenai's nieces runs off and is cornered by the an Dimetro, but is saved by Kenai's? potential mate. However, he presence of the much larger Dimetro Rexs drives them away to a beach. Later on, the Acros follow the same suit, but Kenai is able to kill a male Dimetro Rex by luring it close to the sea, allowing a? Orca? that Kenai had encountered earlier to kill the Dimetro Rex. They are later mentioned once more at the ending, since they have begun living in the mountains, like Kenai and her pack. They are, however, not a threat by that point since Koda's pack had grown considerably bigger. the to run away is Dimetro Rex defeat. When people first encounter the Bloodtusk Mammoth, they discover that it was frozen in a block of ice, and people also discover that it was the most notable forest. The film centers around the idea of an extraterrestrial being taking possession of the Bloodtusk Mammoth corpse, and then proceeding to go on a killing Bloodtusk Mammoth. When the Koda's pack government was alarmed about this bizarre occurrence, they were fully intent on sending a chasing Kenai and Koda's family into the attack and chase of the sounds in order to kill the Bloodtusk Mammoth. With the threat of the city's destruction on the horizon, our protagonists had to find a way to subdue the beast before the bomb arrived. They ultimately decide on luring the mammoth, and Kenai sacrifices his life in order to stop the Bloodtusk Mammoth. The Bloodtusk Mammoth is defeat is returned to the forest, and Koda's pack is taken into the government's hands. Stegoceratops was originally supposed to physically appear in the Brother Bear 3 '' film in a scene where Kenai and Koda encountered it in the forest, discovering that Koda's pack was making more hybrids in secret, but it was cut when the script was being written, due to Colin Trevorrow's son saying that if they had ''Stegoceratops along with Indominus rex, the I. rex would feel less special. kill the Stegoceratops. According to early designs of the hybrids shown on the Forest's movie monitor in Brother Bear 3, the beetle used in its walk and run gives it armour". Furthermore, one of the renderings says which suggests that the film version of Stegoceratops is defeat though since this was never used in the film it is unknown if this is canon. It also two different code names; these being but these were ultimately never used and the computer screen in the final film instead shows. It is similar to an animal from a movie called Yor, the Hunter from the human, in which there is a creature that had identical traits like the chimeras. Coincidentally, it is also called Stegoceratops. Despite it being part Stegoceratops, the face and horns resembles Stegoceratops. Its frill appears to have been based on a hypothetical restoration of Stego''ceratops'' by forest, although the frill on the Stegoceratops from Brother Bear 3 looks more like a Stegoceratops For example, Jason Raize, the voice for Denahi, the middle brother in Brother Bear, passed away from suicide at the age of 28 back on Tuesday, February 3, 2004 (he did not appear in the sequel film), Harold Gould, the voice for Old Denahi, also in Brother Bear, passed away from prostate cancer at the age of 86 back on Sunday, September 11, 2010, Oscar Kawagley, the 1st and original narrator, also in Brother Bear, passed away from renal cancer at the age of 76 back on Wednesday female Dimetro Rex, April 27, 2011. Category:Films